thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
28 Days Later (Welfare)
Synopsis Lex has to decide if he can trust the National Guard. Charlie tells Autumn a secret. Alisha and Cole can't cope with everything that is happening around them. Barbie trains Enid to get intel about the National Guard. Plot 28 Days have passed since the initial outbreak and everyone is either dead or living in a small group like the safe zone. Barbie is walking past Polk and Williams when she hears Williams say something about Cobalt. She hums to herself, walking into the radio station, saying hi to Lauren and Enid. She asks if either of them know what Cobalt is. Lauren says it's an element but Barbie says there must be another definition. Lex walks past Royer, who calls him. "I've been hearing you don't trust us." Lex smirks and scoffs. He replies by saying of course he doesn't, then bringing up the fact that they're in a small town. He then asks out of every town, why Devil's Point? He then walks away from Royer. In Nick's old house, which has been sealed off by the National Guard, Nick, Charlie, Autumn, Taylor and Carly have all snuck in and are smoking from Nick's stash. Taylor asks everyone if they trust the national guard. Carly says they saved her sister and niece but she doesn't trust them. Autumn asks Charlie if she wants to hang out later. Charlie says sure. Nick nudges him, both of them laughing, however, Charlie doesn't look too happy. James is walking through his house, dropping picture frames. Cara hears and walks down the stairs, asking what he's doing. James tells her to go away. She doesn't listen and offers to help him lay down. He turns and slaps her, making her step back. James tells her to never touch him again. "You're drunk." Cara whispers. James tells her to go. She runs back up the stairs, Riley asking what happened. She ignores him and shuts her door. Outside the radio station, Lauren walks in with a few mics and tells Barbie how they work. "We can send someone to ask them questions and we'll get it broadcast around through the radio." Barbie asks who should do it. Enid offers, saying it will help with her journalism. Autumn and Charlie are walking along the edge of the fence when Autumn says, "Here," and crawls through the hole in the fence. Charlie asks if they'll get in trouble for this. She says she does it all the time. They both walk around outside. Alisha and Cole are eating dinner together when they see Karla's family outside. Alisha says she's always wanted to have a little girl like Kayla. Cole says she can give up on that dream. Alisha says she doesn't have to. "We're safe behind the fences!" Cole asks how long those fences can hold walkers. Alisha tells him not to be rude to her like that but he yells that she isn't using her head. While Autumn and Charlie are walking, they come across a walker. Autumn pulls out her knife and stabs it. She asks if he's practiced killing walkers. He says no, saying they're safe with the fences. "You know those fences won't hold off walkers. Then there's people, who are slightly smarter than walkers." She hands her knife to Charlie as another walker comes up. He kills it, another coming up. Charlie kicks it back and then kills it. Autumn says he did great and hugs him. She then tries to kiss him but he stops her, saying he can't. He gives her the knife and walks back to the fence, leaving her confused. At the Davis house, Riley is getting some chips when James walks in and grabs another drink from the fridge. He then looks at Riley and asks if he touched his smirnoff. Riley says, "No, dad, that was you." James asks if he's getting sassy with him. Riley backs up, dropping the chips. Cara walks in to see James getting closer to Riley. Cara says don't touch him but James turns and pushes her into the fridge. James leaves the room, Riley running to help his sister. Cara tells him to go upstairs and lock himself in his room. Autumn knocks on Mandy's door and asks where Charlie is. Mandy says he's upstairs. She knocks on his door and enters confronting him. "You agreed to go out with me and I thought you liked me." As she rants, Charlie tries interrupting her to tell her something, before shouting, "I'm gay, Autumn." Autumn takes that in and asks why he didn't tell her. He says he hasn't told anyone. Autumn promises to keep it a secret. Lauren and Barbie are listening to Enid's mic as she walks to Royer's office. She says she has some questions. Barbie says in the mic to ask if his personnel should be talking about operations in front of civilians. Enid asks and Royer says no. Barbie then says bring up Cobalt. Enid does and Royer looks at her with a blank face. "Where did you hear that?" Enid says two of the guards said it and she heard. "What does it mean?" Royer turns and is fumbling with the desk behind him. He then turns and points a gun at Enid. "It means kill everyone and evacuate." He shoots her in the face, Barbie screaming. She looks at Lauren, who is covering her ears. "Kill everyone?" She asks Barbie. Barbie looks to see the On-Air light on. "Everyone heard it." Across the town, people exit their homes, talking about what they heard. Abby looks around the town, saying, "Oh, shit." Many of our main group has assembled together. Lex looks at the others and says, "And this is why I didn't trust him." Co-Stars *Carla Crome as Enid Luvall *Bobby Nederi as Williams *Toni French as Polk *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Karla Ortiz *Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Kayla Ortiz *Rowan Blanchard as Carly Ortiz Deaths *Enid Luvall Trivia *Charlie comes out as gay. *Barbie caused Enid Luvall to die and this will haunt Barbie.